Looking Glass
by Blue Quartz
Summary: (Post Star season) SMKingdom Hearts crossover. Sailor Pluto entrusts Ami with a series of "keys" to other worlds to rescue Usagi from a new enemy
1. Default Chapter

Looking Glass

Notes: -- I hate plot bunnies. Lame title I know but bear with me kay. Think of this of an anime/manga Kingdom Hearts... only more like an Ami-chan/Sailor Moon major crossover centric fan fic. I don't own any of the anime/manga or game characters mentions in this fic.

Prologue

Chrysalis

Ami

Clear blue-green water surrounds me as I tried to drag my body onto the soft sand of the beach. So tired. Clawing my way up onto the shore I was too tired to even wonder if the monsters had followed me. I doubted it but at the same time I was so afraid that they had. I shivered in the night air as I surfaced.

I tried to get as far away from the ocean as I could so that I wouldn't get caught in high tide; I was able to force my form to climb up into a crevice of a rock formation before collapsing to my stomach. My heavy lidded eyes glanced out at the vast ocean, my hand clenching tight around the key ring belt hanging loosely around my waist; it was from here that several keys dangled, keys to my world, my past, my present, and a future that will not be if I don't get help...but there are other keys too...a lot of them... more than I could even count since all of the keys were about the size of needle point pins. Curling up with my knees to my chin I can't help but wonder what to do now?

Setsuna really hadn't given me any further instruction than to break one key off of the ring and it will take me to a place where I can find help. A quick glance of this beach makes me wonder if the key I had chosen had taken me to a deserted island...this was all well and good for my safety but my friends are in danger as is my entire world.

I winched as I finally was feeling pain alongside fatigue. The long claw marks on my legs, arms, and back were torn open again by my swim not to mention the literal salt added to the wounds as I swam through the ocean. What was left of my senshi uniform was drenched in water as was my hair, which kept falling in my face. At the moment though I honestly didn't care that I could bleed to death during the night, or that a wild animal could find me and eat me up, or even that I was sent here on a mission...I was just grateful that wherever I was there was no monsters so for the first time in four months I slept without a care in the world.

The next morning I awoke to the bright rays of the sun but still to tired and sore to be bothered I rolled over on my side, having a sharp rock jab into my ribcage but at least I was out of the harsh sunlight. I tried to fall back asleep, succeeding sometimes, other times I would wake up hearing laughter and voices of children. I dismissed these noises as delusional since it was highly unlikely that anyone would be leaving out here. But I began having second thoughts when the voices came closer and started talking about me.

"Is she dead?" a boy asked

"Looks like it,' replied another boy who's voice held a trace of some thick, almost Jamaican accent.

"...Should we tell our parents?" a little girl asked the two.

"What can they do about it? ...I mean if she is dead then there's no point in..."

"Figment of my imagination boy #1." I sighed silently labeling them as they keep talking and disturbing my already wretched brain.

"Wait. I think I saw her mouth move," little girl of my imagination again.

"You're crazy," Jamaican boy.

"No she's not..." imagination boy #1

"And how do you know that?" Jamaican boy yet again...this is getting old.

Besides if I am starting to hear voices then maybe I should get off this island or at least get up and do something before I go completely insane. I reached my hand up over to the rock supporting my head...

"Cause I just saw it move too." Boy #1

"...You're both crazy. I am getting my dad..."

"Tidus! She's getting up!"

"What?! No way you've got to be kidding!"

"Would I joke about this?!"

Raising myself over the rock I started to rub the sand out of my eyes and glanced down only to blink in surprise at finding a small group of kids circled around my rock.

There was a little girl who couldn't have been older than eight with short brown hair dressed in a bright canary yellow dress and clutching a jump rope in her hands. Beside her was a boy probably around six or seven holding a wooden sword, his head covered with ruffled almost spiky looking sand-blonde hair. Towering above them was a dark skinned boy holding a weird looking ball.

It took it a second to sink in that I wasn't imagining things...there were actual people that lived on this island. I could get help without having use another one of the keys.

"Uh hello. This may seem like a odd question to ask but would you mind taking me to see your leader?"

No response. They just looked up at me with equally clueless expressions on their faces.

"Okay. Bad joke I know. How about your elders?"

Still nothing.

With a sigh of exasperation I tried once more, "Can you at least take me to your parent's? Please it's an emergency. I need to get help..."

Nothing but a trio of confused stares answered my plea.

Oh no...don't tell me that these kids live on this island by themselves like in that story Peter Pan. Just what I need, a tribe of hooligan children assisting me, I guess I'll have no choice but the use one of the keys. I glanced down at my waist unclasped the belt about to break off a key until that tall kid threw a ball at my head. I stumbled back and nearly fell over as I glanced up.

"...What...was that for?!" I screamed as I regained my balance and glare at him.

"Stand back lady," the boy said with a snarl, "Put down your chain weapon and we might not hurt you."

What? What's going on?

Climbing down the rock I glanced at the children, each of them in a defensive stance with their toy weapons in hand, glaring up a me with nervous yet determined expression.

What did I do to make them so angry with me?

Doing as the tallest one asked I clasped the belt around my waist again and tried to look as defenseless as I felt even against a jump rope, a big ball, and a wooden sword.

"Happy?" I asked raising my hands in surrender.

The children gave me funny glances but the girl came and grasped my hand and started to pull me further down the beach.

"This way . I can take you to my house and my mom can help you heal those cuts on your body."

"Are you really sure that you want her to go to your house Selphie?" the blonde haired boy asked.

"Yeah. She did pull that chain out on us so she might be planning on us taking her to the village. Plus she talks funny," the taller boy comment snidely.

Frowning at him I couldn't help but snap in return, "At least I don't sound like I should be smoking 'weed' and singing reggae music."

It then occurred to me...I could understand them...but for some reason they couldn't understand me. So that's why they thought that I was threatening them, they couldn't understand a word I was saying.

...I am beginning to think that I would have been better off if I had been stuck on a island with Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

"And you and your friends just found her washed up on the beach?" the brown haired woman, whom from what I gathered is Selphie's mom asked her daughter as she cleaned away the blood encrusted cuts on my body with a wet cloth.

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, "Yes mama, and we can't understand a word she's being saying since we found her either."

"Hmm I wonder..." the woman muttered under her breath as she grabbed another cloth and soaked it in cold fresh water. Staring me in the eye she spoke, "What language do you speak miss?"

"Japanese...but I know some English." I stated quickly hoping that at the very least this woman knew English.

With a small shake of her head the woman tried various languages...some I understood, others sounded like a jumble of languages, and still others I didn't recognize.

Sighing she wrapped my arms and legs and bandages.

"Well I don't know how we are going to be able to communicate with you but if you can understand me please nod your head."

I gave a curt nod and mouthed a thank you hoping that if she couldn't understand my words then she could at least understand the gratitude.

My senses suddenly went haywire as I heard the sound of feet pounding against the spiraling wooden steps that lead up to the tree house. My breath grew quick and short as I felt chills creep up my spine. The monsters. They have located the keys and they are coming for me. I can't even ask for help here because no one can understand a single word I say. A scream of utter terror ripped through my throat as the door swung open.

My panic was very short lived though for instead of two black creatures clawed creatures two boys about a year or two younger than me stumbled into through the door.

"I win again Sora," the taller one with short white hair crowed as he walked into the main room with a very smug expression on his face.

"You didn't even tell me that we were racing Riku," the boy with brown hair said, sounding a bit out of breathe.

The other person which had gone unnoticed because she entered so silently glanced at the boys and mockingly rolled her eyes as they started arguing over whether it was fair or not that the race to the house wasn't official declared.

I couldn't help but laugh because the two boys bickering reminded me a lot of Usagi and Rei when they would get into their playful spats.

My laughter drew the attention of the boys and the young girl.

The boy with white hair recovered quicker than the other two and came closer to me and Selphie's mother. He stood at the other end of the table crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, you must me the stranger that everyone's talking about. What's your name?"

I moved to speak but closed my mouth when I remembered that he wouldn't be able to understand me.

Thankfully Selphie's mother spoke up in my stead, "She doesn't speak our language Riku. And I've tried communicating with her but no luck."

Slowly the small brown hair girl stepped forward only she stood by my side. She smiled and then knelt beside me.

"Hi. My name is Kairi," with that the girl offered her right hand in friendship.

I was shocked at first but then reluctantly shook her hand, she beamed and pointed over to the white haired boy.

"That's Riku," and then she glanced over at the brown haired kid, "and his name is Sora."

My right eyebrow quirked and even though they couldn't understand me I couldn't help but comment, "That's funny. Where I come from Sora is usually a girl's name."

Suddenly the one Kairi called Riku started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the kid called Sora asked.

The blonde haired boy smirked and then stated aloud, "Nothing...except that our guest just called you a girl."

"What?! Hey lady I am not a girl..."

"Oh and is there anything wrong with being a girl Sora?" Kairi asked clearly baiting him.

"Well of course there is...I mean no...I"

Their comments didn't faze me, what did catch my attention was Riku. I openly stared at him for about a minute before I gathered up the courage to say, "You...can understand me?"

As if for one moment that thought dawned on everyone else as well all eyes glanced as Riku as he first looked a bit surprised and then smug as he replied,

"Of course I can understand you."

Notes: I know it's a crappy place to leave off at...as if the fic itself wasn't bad enough. There will be several pairings but mostly this won't be a romantic fic...oh and I am not saying anything about the pairings. I will accept suggestions for animes/manga/video games to use in this fic though Hopefully this won't be too horrible


	2. Pieces

Looking Glass

Notes: I know that I haven't updated this fic in quite awhile…actually I haven't really updated much of anything in quite awhile 'sweat drop' but now that the holidays are over and I am making a New Year's Resolution to be more constant with my fan fic updates hopefully this will turn out better.

Chapter Two:

Pieces

Days passed by but for some reason it only seemed as if minutes ticked by. Since my translator was only fifteen years old I was often dragged off on his little 'adventures' with his friends. This fact at first irritated me to no end because the with each passing hour I felt so paranoid that I would draw the dark creatures to this peaceful island…but after two days of having nothing else to do but follow Riku and his friends around I slowly began to relax somewhat.

Actually more than relax. This last week has been like reliving the years that I missed from a combination of studying and saving the world from different demonic forces. The days were filled with excitement and were always filled with new and interesting things…my weary years as a warrior were slowly melting away, reverting back into what it could have been.

"So exactly why are you guys building this raft?" I asked through gritted teeth as I helped Sora and Riku by tying lengths of rope to hold the raft together.

Riku turned to the others and translated what I just said

Kari giggled slightly, "We want to explore the world."

"Oh really?" I asked, I just couldn't help but be skeptical, "Do you think this raft can take you all around the world?" I replied being more than a little sarcastic.

Riku just glanced up at me and outright refused to relay that message to the others, which was probably for the best.

After fastening the last board to the raft we decided to call it a day. Sora and Kari wandered off somewhere and Riku went home so that left me to freely wander the beach.

The sky was turning a dark maroon with hints of pink just above the horizon. The cry of the seagulls has dulled down to distant echoes as the water calmly lapped up towards shore for high tide. It looked so beautiful…so picterquic and peaceful.

A stroke of recklessness over took me causing me to slip off my shoes…actually sandals that Kari let me borrow, and wade into the water. With each step out into the ocean I could finally hear the familiar call of my element. When I use it's powers to defeat our enemies I can hear it roaring in my ears like a tidal wave coming to claim and then to destroy. But for now it was calm and smooth like lullaby almost. Oh what I wouldn't give to just fall back and sink into its embrace. Not to die but to just gently float on the surface feeling the sources of my power completely surround me and drown everything else out.

Cupping my right hand moved through the water, causing ripples to mingle with motion of the waves.

A shiver runs down my spine.

What the hell am I doing here?

My princess is in danger and what am I doing instead of getting help or at least trying to find a way to rescue her?

Building castles in the sand. Wasting my time by constructing a raft. And now wading into an ocean when my world as I know it is dying.

What kind of monster am I?

I am worse than those black creatures.

They are mindless and don't have a clue what they are doing but here I am locking out everything that is bad, shielding myself from everything that is wrong.

How could I just forget everything so easily?

How could I forget that there was a reason that I was sent here and it wasn't to have 'fun'.

I should have left days ago.

Before that train of thought derailed I reached for my chain belt.

I had my hand clasped tightly around the broken key that I had used to arrive here.

Once I break off another key I can never come back…

These people have been so kind to me and it pains me to leave such a beautiful place…but I do have a mission to complete even though I have yet to take the first step in the right direction.

My fingers slowly uncurled, pulling away from the broken key and then slide to the one next to it.

Suddenly I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand up.

Someone was close by.

Whipping my head to the side I gasped as I saw in the dimming sunlight two large bright yellow eyes staring back at me from a black and almost formless body. Its little antenna like appendages wiggling in mid-air. Behind it more of them were forming from the shadows of the rock.

My blood chilled. They had found me. They found me and the keys. They wanted the keys and they would kill me to get to them.

With a cry I turn around and ran towards the beach.

I could hear them squealing and chirping as they waded towards shore with me.

I could hear screaming only to have it echo back in my ears as my own.

My feet allowed me to stumble onto the beach, scrapping my knees against the abrasive sand.

I had to escape from these creatures.

If they got a hold of these keys it just won't be my world that would be in danger.

But it would be worse than that…with these keys all of the worlds could be at their fingertips just as they are to mine now.

Blindly I ran up the beach until I ran into something.

I tried to turn and pull away so that I could escape the dark monsters but hands reached out and tightly grasped my wrists.

Thinking it was one of the creatures I cried out and roughly tried to jerk away while also trying to kick whoever had grabbed me.

"What's wrong? Ami stop! I am just trying to help you."

With a soft gasp I open my eyes at last and glance up to see Riku.

Looking behind me I saw that the 'monsters' weren't chasing me…in fact they weren't even there.

"But they were there…' I whispered, "I saw them…they were there!" I stated, now starting to panic.

"Who was there?" Riku asked.

"The dark ones. The…monsters." I admitted suddenly feeling very ashamed.

Silence surrounded us.

He must think that I am such an idiot for blindly running away from the ocean when there obviously wasn't anything there.

"So…you can see them too."

"…what did you say?" I croaked.

Riku glanced away from the shore and back to me, "You can see the dark creatures too."

'Well…not now." I said once again looking back at the shore, "but just a few minutes ago I saw them and they started chasing me but now I can't see them."

"Don't worry about them then." Riku stated as he loosened his grip on my arm, "They are completely harmless…I've seen them around this island for years…but only in small numbers."

He glanced back at me, "That is until you came here. Since then they seem to be everywhere."

"So you mean that…they must have followed me." I whispered hoarsely.

"Maybe" Riku said calmly, "But like I said they are harmless…"

"No they're not 'harmless'." I cut in.

Already I could hear the screams of Minako, Rei, and Makoto as our princess was surrounded by those creatures. Her powers were useless against them and the only resort that she had left was the use the Silver Crystal but before she could even open her locket they all pounced on her and dragged her out of our sight. We were helpless to do anything about it though because a literal sea of those creatures prevented any of us from getting anywhere near her.

"It's because of those 'harmless' creatures that I am here." I said softly, my right hand clenching tightly around my chain belt, the various keys clattering in response.

"It's because of them that I am on this mission to rescue the one person who means more to me than life." I finished as tears slowly cascaded down my face.

Setsuna gave me the key belt later that very evening. I don't know what got in her head to send me on this mission. I am not brave like Rei; I am not strong like Makoto or even resourceful like Minako. She made a mistake in picking me….she must have…because if it was any of the other girls they would have solved this quickly and wouldn't have been too scared not to face the enemy head on.

"Ami…look at me." Riku demanded, apparently my gaze had wandered back to the shore line as if I was looking for any sign of those creatures.

Turning back to face him I was momentarily stunned.

Against the darkening sky his dark blue-green eyes seemed capture the last remains of the light, his small self-assured smirk was alluring but something was lurking behind those eyes that smile…something that chilled me worse than those creatures did.

"I promise Ami, the 'monsters' won't touch you. If you'll only join me you don't have to be afraid of the dark…or it's creatures ever again."

He offered his hand up and for a moment I could see the creatures, they were gathered behind him like a miniature army. They surrounded me as well so close that I could just barely feel their antenna's brush against my legs and my arm.

My skin pimpled with gooseflesh as I began to reach for his hand.

I don't want to be afraid anymore.

I want to be strong.

I want to be brave.

I want to…for once in my life…defeat my own demons that lurk in the darkness.

All those years of loneliness.

All the times I was treated less than human just because I was shy.

All the times that I just wanted to hide because of the taunts and jeers.

These darkest moments could just easily be forgotten.

To accept his invitation would be like slipping into the embrace of water.

It was so tempting…to just forget it all and slip away again.

Until I felt his hand grasps the key belt.

"Hmm interesting. These could be useful to us."

Instantly I jerked out of his reach only to gasp as I saw his tight grip on my chain belt yank off several keys causing them to fall into the sand the heartless creatures leaped onto the keys and claimed them as their own.

I didn't have time to worry about those keys though I had to get out of here.

Riku refused to let go of my hand though. He grasped my right wrist so tightly that it hurt.

"Riku let me go!" I screamed.

"I won't! I knew from the moment that you came to this island that you are just like me. You're trying to escape too."

"No! I am not escaping anything! I was sent here to save my princess. Please let me go! I have to save her."

"You mean Princess Serenity I presume. You don't have to worry about her Ami…she's just fine. She's safe and sound with us. She belongs to the darkness." he said calmly, his right hand tenderly stroked my cheek as he leaned to whisper in my ear, "And soon you'll join us too."

My entire being froze allowing him to slowly pull me in closer.

Held within the vice grip of his arms I couldn't move, barely even breath.

The earth began to shake and over Riku's shoulder I could see a literal monster rise out of the shadows.

No.

This must be some mistake.

Setsuna may have chosen the wrong senshi but I can't fail them. I can't fail my princess.

"You forgot Riku." I whispered before glancing up at him with a weak smirk curling on my lips as my hand grasped tightly onto a random key on my belt.

"You forgot that I have the power…to disappear." I said just as I snapped a key in two.

Riku's expression of shock was priceless as I literally dissolved out of his embrace and to god only knows where.

Notes: Short and a cliffhanger I know…I hope that you guys liked it though. Sorry if Ami was OOC or that I made her seem too weak or anything. Thanks for reading. Peace out


End file.
